


Insider on Serendipity

by HisParadiseLost



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: for my fic Serendipity, this is a behind the scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisParadiseLost/pseuds/HisParadiseLost
Summary: This is a side thing for my fic: Serendipity in which Lena Luthor becomes Spider-Woman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

[Lena Luthor's Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3u4wox2zAJV1uhqZ5TaQ3q)

Since I don't have anything behind the scenes for Chapter 1, I decided to make this Lena a Spotify playlist. It took me a long ass time and there are over 80 songs on it, I believe. Below I have the reasoning on why songs were added. It also gives some insight on Lena's story before National City a little. It's just glimpses of her life, really. What are your thoughts? Would love to hear em :)

Ain’t No Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant:

“Oh, there ain’t no rest for the wicked / There ain’t nothing in this world for free”

Overall she likes the easy beat of the song. It’s something to bob along to while she webs up criminals (ironic, I know)

Alone by Halsey:

“Baby, as soon as you meet me, you’ll wish you never did / Look, I know you got million-dollar plans and you tryna build a brand, living life in high demand”

She added this song to her playlist in boarding school when everyone wanted to befriend her because she was a Luthor. She is a little bit gay for Halsey and likes her voice.

Back in Black by AC/DC:

“Don’t push your luck, just get out of my way / Back in Black”

She doesn’t relate to this song lyric-wise but Jack 100% played this song at least a dozen times when they worked together and it grew on her. Whenever she’s in the lab or working on a new suit, this is her go-to song.

Bad at Love by Halsey:

“I’m bad at love / that could finally fix me, lookin’ at my history”

Definitely listened to this song after the messy break up with Andrea.

bad guy by Billie Eilish:

“Think you’re so criminal / I’m the bad guy, duh / I like it when you take control” (Bottom Lena Luthor or what ;)

She overall loves the beat of the song and it’s fun to listen to as she is swinging through the city. Sure, it’s called bad guy, but it’s light-hearted and Lena likes how it doesn’t sound like an evil bad guy, you know? She also has major respect for Billie Eilish.

Bad Guy by Eminem: (This song is so long lmao - 7 minutes)

“Don’t suppose an explanation I’m owed for the way you turned your back on me just when I needed you most / I just hate to be the bad guy / And to think I used to think you was the shit, bitch, to think it was you at one point I worshipped, shit / back’s to the wall, I’m stacking up all them odds”

These lyrics are kind of spot-on with Lena’s feelings towards Lex and Lillian. Harry introduced her to Eminem’s more mainstream songs, but she prefers story-oriented songs like this one. Although their lives are vastly different, she relates to his struggle and lyrics. She respects the rapper and has even learned a few of his raps.

Beautiful Pain by Eminem:

“And it’s a beautiful kind of pain, setting fire to yesterday / But wounds? Wounds heal but scars remain the same, but tomorrow today’s going down in flames”

Really mellow slow song, highly recommend. Really good lines - I was tempted to just copy and paste all the lyrics here. Lena listens to this after a long night out as Spidey or when she feels sad. It motivates her to keep going.

Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen:

“I don’t want to die, sometimes wish I’d never been born at all / nothing really matters .... to me”

Lex loved Queen. You can’t deny that. When hiding inside the treehouse from Lionel, Lex would play Queen and sing to distract Lena from their father’s cries of outrage. Although they weren’t fond memories, Lena found herself a fan of this band and listened to them when she missed her brother. And who doesn’t love Bohemian Rhapsody, am I right?

Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day:

“My shadow’s the only one that walks besides me / sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, ‘til then I walk alone / I’m walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind”

Harry also introduced Lena to Green Day. She felt a connection to this song and often finds herself listening to it when she’s out on patrol at night.

Bulls in the Bronx by Pierce the Veil:

“Please, don’t take this out on me, ‘cause you’re the only thing keeping me alive”

Roulette was actually the one who introduced Lena to Pierce the Veil. She had an emo phase and PTV was her shit. She revisited this song when she was with Jack and she likes to hear it every once in a while.

Burn the House Down by AJR:

“Should I keep it light? Stay out of the fight? No one’s gonna listen to me”

She really likes the funky beat to this song and will listen to it while she’s cooking in the kitchen or beating up bad guys. She’s not sure how she discovered this song, but she was sure it was from a frat party.

bury a friend by Billie Eilish:

“Bury a friend / I wanna end me / Honestly, I thought I would be dead by now, calling security, keeping my head held down”

She’ll listen to the song if it comes up on shuffle but won’t pick to play it first. The song reminds her to stay vigilant of the people around her.

Bye Bye Bye by NSYNC:

“Don’t wanna be a fool for you, just another player in your game for two”

Andrea introduced Lena to this band and after their breakup, Lena found herself listening to this pretty often. It’s catchy, but she won’t listen to it often since she associates it with her ex.

Cake by the Ocean by DNCE:

“But you’re moving so carefully, let’s start living dangerously / let’s lose our minds and go fucking crazy”

Harry added this song to her playlist. Despite the sexual meaning, Lena actually likes this song. She and Harry once danced to this in her kitchen while they were both drunk and it makes her smile every time.

C’mon by Panic! at the Disco:

“With everything falling down around me, I’d like to believe in all the possibilities / I’ve never felt much smaller since the fall”

Sam actually introduced Lena to Panic! This song was fitting with what was happening to her at the time - Lex’s fall from grace - and she still listens to it to remind herself that things get better if she works hard. Sometimes she’ll listen to it before a board meeting or while she’s tinkering in her lab.

Comment je vais faire by Hoshi:

“First I lost friends, I’ve wasted time / Of course, I would like to tear myself away from the loneliness arms which hug me too often”

This song is kind of melancholy but with a hint of hope and Lena found herself attracted to it. It may be in French, but she finds herself singing along to it if it pops up in her playlist.

COPYCAT by Billie Eilish:

“I don’t belong to anyone, but everybody knows my name / Call me calloused, call me cold, you’re italic, I’m in bold”

This song has certain vibes that makes Lena feel confident and ready when she’s about to storm the board room. It isn’t a hype song by a long shot, but she treats it as one anyway.

Cut My Lip by Twenty One Pilots:

“I’ll keep on trying, might as well / know I’ll keep moving though I am bruised”

Maggie introduced Lena to Twenty One Pilots and she actually likes the beats to most of their songs. She may or may not have gotten high while listening to this song and broke down crying. 

Dancing Alone by Camp Claude:

“Guess no one knows me now and it feels like I’m dancing alone / take me flying, no one else is coming

Lena and Roulette would get drunk and dance together in Lena’s dorm room to this song. It made her feel nostalgic every time she heard it and she would dance - truly feeling alone this time.

Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande:

“Something ‘bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman / makes me want to do things I shouldn’t”

This was the first song she had sex to. It was intoxicating - Ariana’s voice, the innuendos in the song, and the woman with her. When it came on, it made her smile and sing along ( so what if she felt a little sexy while singing it to herself, she was Lena fucking Luthor )

Devotion and Desire by Bayside:

“How could I know that everything you say are lies about devotion and desire? / my darling, I’m taking my life back to start healing”

This was added after her break up with Andrea. She sings it with a lot of emotion and it feels good to let it out.

Diablo by Simon Curtis:

“You’re a nutcase, you’re freaking me out / I’m sorry that you hate me ‘cause I just wasn’t down / you’re so damn evil / you’re a psycho and they all know it too”

This song is about an ex-lover or something, Lena knew, but she associated it with Lex. It was a catchy song and when she sang it, it helped with her frustrations towards her brother.

The Difference Between Medicine and Poison is in the Dose by Circa Survive:

“My mind’s not well, it won’t run dry / well don’t call me by my full name / did you ever wish you were somebody else? Accomplishments are transient”

She’s not sure how this song ended up in her playlist, but she found it to be catchy and the lyrics were somewhat relatable.

Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez:

“We’ll be a perfect family / Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces, everyone thinks that we’re perfect, please don’t let them look through the curtains / pose with your brother, won’t you be a good sister?”

It may be a little on the nose, but Lena relates to this song. Boarding school her jammed out to this in her dorm when she was alone. Even now after everything that went down, she still sings this was a bitter tone.

Don’t Stop Me Now by Queen:

It’s just a feel good song and it’s Queen! She listens to this when she’s in a really good mood or doing good work in the lab. The finishing touches on the Mark II were done to this song.

Don’t Threaten Me with a Good Time by P!atD:

Another feel good song. If she’s about to fight against a horde of enemies, this would be one of her go to songs because of the beat. She’ll listen to this around the house, in the lab, or while she’s drinking. Doesn’t matter. This is a hype song for her.

The Drug In Me Is You by Falling in Reverse:

“Your secrets keep you sick, your lies keep you alive / I can’t believe I’m actually meant to be here / I’m so high on misery /

Easy song to sing along to. Her roommate in college played it once and Lena was hooked. She’ll listen to it when she’s on patrol and probably jam out to it when she’s home alone in her lab.

  
  


Emperor’s New Clothes by P!atD:

“I’m taking back the crown / I’m all dressed up and naked”

This song is mostly one she added because she liked the beat and the band over all. It also made her want to watch him live (Perhaps she’ll go to a concert and take Sam and Ruby with her)

Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance:

“Well is it hard understanding, I’m incomplete? / a life that’s so demanding, I get so weak / I am not afraid to keep on living”

This song really helped her through a lot of trauma - her mom dying, being adopted by the Luthors, her father, being sent away to a boarding school, Lex going crazy, people turning on her. Just repeating “I am not afraid to keep on living, I am not afraid to walk this world alone” gave her so much courage to do just that even though it felt as if the world was against her. She either cries when she hears this song or belts it out with as much emotion as she can muster.

Feels by Calvin Harris:

“Don’t be afraid to catch feels”

Maggie added this song to Lena’s playlist to be a little shit and to try and get the Spider to ask Kara out. Lena was annoyed but didn’t remove the song because it was  _ kind of _ catchy. 

Filthy Pride by Social Repose:

“When I chase after affection, it won’t chase after me / I should’ve known a little better, good things never last forever / send me to the wolves like I don’t have a pulse”

This song came up in her recommendation and she found herself liking his voice against the music. She feels his pain and it’s an easy enough song to just sing along to, so that’s exactly what she does. Though it’s often at night when she’s alone and can’t fall asleep.

Galileo (Someone Like You) by Declan O’Rourke:

It’s a romantic song but this was the one song she remembered her mom listened to. She’ll listen to it once it’s late into the night and cry.

Girls/ Girls/ Boys by P!atD:

“I don’t want to hear you’ve got a boyfriend / girls love girls and boys”

Maggie added this song to Lena’s playlist while making eye contact with her after finding out about the Luthor’s not so subtle crush on a certain Danvers sister.

Give ‘Em Hell, Kid by MCR:

“If you were here, I’d never have a fear, so go on live your life, but I miss you more than I did yesterday / never wanted it to be this way for all our lives”

This is one song she doesn’t sing along to, just listens to. Sometimes she thinks about Lex when listening to it. Other times she thinks about Andrea.

Heaven Is A Place On Earth by Belinda:

Andrea took Lena to their version of prom. They had been dating for almost four months now and it seemed things were starting to become serious. When this song came on, Andrea brought Lena to the dance floor and they slow danced. It was the first time Andy said “I love you”. Lena usually skips this song when it comes up, but it brings such a nostalgic feeling, she’ll listen to it and reminisce.

Helena by MCR:

“Just like a match you strike to incinerate the lives of everyone you know / we are the very hurt you sold”

She and Ronnie would sing this together. Music was how they bonded and MCR was their first common interest.

High Hopes by P!atD:

“Always had high, high hopes for a living”

This another one of Lena’s hype songs. The song doesn’t necessarily pertain to her, but she related to it nevertheless and doesn’t mind singing it around the house or when she’s beating up criminals.

I Don’t Do Boys by Elektra:

Jess added this song to her boss’s playlist after walking in on Lena and Sam as a joke. Lena found it the next day and avoided Jess for a couple of hours and gave her a raise. The song stayed on the playlist and she and Maggie may have sang it together while intoxicated.

idontwannabeyouanymore by Billie Eilish:

“I don’t you anymore / was I made from a broken mold?”

Lena listened to this a lot during Lex’s trials. Sometimes she’ll stand in front of the mirror in her Spider-Woman costume sans mask and cry because she’d rather be SW than Lena Luthor. (Hope knew when she was in a mood like this and usually contacted one of her friends so they could come over and comfort her. Lena assumed her friends had a spider-sense of their own to tell when she was upset, she never suspected Hope was behind it)

If You’re Thinking of Leaving, You Should by Social Repose:

“But if you stay here, fearing the unknown, you’ll regret not being alone / driving west to disappear”

Compared to some of the other songs, this is light and fun to sing along to. Upbeat and light. Another song she’ll sing on patrol.

I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry:

Veronica added this song to Lena’s playlist after their first kiss. Lena rolled her eyes but found it adorkable. Lena added this to Sam’s playlist after their first kiss.

I’m Just A Kid by Simple Plan:

“I’m just a kid and life is a nightmare / nobody cares, ‘cause I’m alone”

Maggie added this song and Lena scoffed at her. She was going to remove it until she gave it a listen and decided it could stay.

I’m Not Okay (I Promise) by MCR:

“I’m not okay, you wear me out / what will it take to show you that it’s not the life it seems”

Another song Lena and Veronica would sing along to. Lena would also play this on repeat the few times she was at the Luthor mansion during break.

Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls:

“And I don’t want the world to see me ‘cause I don’t think that they’d understand, when everything’s made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am”

She wasn’t sure how she stumbled upon this song but she likes to sing it.

It’s Gonna Be Me by NSYNC:

“Every little thing I do, never seems enough for you”

Harry and Lena totally did a drunk karaoke to this. Change my mind.

Jesus of Suburbia by Green Day:  (Long song again - 9 minutes)

“It says home is where your heart is but what a shame ‘cause everyone’s heart doesn’t beat the same, it’s beating out of time / Oh, therapy, can you please fill the void? / Nobody’s perfect and I stand accused / Running away from pain when you’ve been victimized tales from another broken...”

This song made Lena want to revive her punk rock phase. Harry encouraged her and so for a short time in college, she went through the phase again and got more ear piercings. She added this song to Maggie’s playlist and the detective loved it.

The Judge by Twenty One Pilots:

“You’re the judge, oh no, set me free”

Maggie and Lena sing this together while on patrol when they get bored.

Just A Girl by No Doubt:

“‘Cause I’m just a girl, little ol’ me, well don’t let me out of your sight / Oh, I’ve had it up to here / Guess I’m some kind of freak ‘cause they all sit and stare”

Hype song 100%. Will play this during battle and feel empowered.

Last Resort by Papa Roach:

“Losing my mind, wish somebody would tell me I’m fine / I never realized I was spread too thin till it was too late and I was injured within”

This was her shit in boarding school. Edgy and easy to sing along to.

Legacy by Eminem:

“Flying off at the handle at my mom, no dad so I’m non compliant at home, at school I’m just shy and awkward / and use my enemy’s words as strength to try and draw from, and get inspired off em, ‘cause all my life I was told and taught I am not shit / you fuckin’ worship the ground in which I am walkin’ / the best part about me is I am not you, I’m me”

This is one of the raps Lena has down. It’s, in a way, empowering to her. Once again, they come from two completely different sides, but Lena relates to the message and his words.

Long & Lost by Florence + The Machine:

“Is it too late to come on home? / Can the city forgive? I hear it’s sad song / I figured out where I belong but it’s too late to come on home”

Melancholy song. Listened to it a lot while in college, debating whether she should go home and try to be a family or not.

Lover Is a Day by Cuco: (long song, 7 minutes)

“But my mind still says redundant things / I’ll take the bumpy road, it’ll probably break my legs, as long as I don’t show you what’s ruining in my head / family calls me crazy and my friends say I’m degenerate but you tell me I’m so generous and my self worth isn’t hideous”

She found this song recently and thinks about Kara. It’s a simp song and it’s so mellow, she’ll find herself falling asleep to it and dreaming about the Kryptonian.

my strange addiction by Billie Eilish:

“I’m the power, you’re the fuse / you are my strange addiction”

She may or may not think about Kara when this song comes on.

Nocturne in D flat Major, Op. 27, No.2 by Chopin:

This was the very first song Lena learned how to play on the piano.

Nocturnes, Op. 9: No. 2 in E-Flat Major. Andante by Chopin:

This was one of Lex’s favorites, so she learned it to try and impress him.

No Scrubs by TLC:

“So no, I don’t want your number… / ‘cause I’m looking like class and he’s looking like trash”

Harry added this song after another drunk karaoke night.

Not Afraid by Eminem:

“I’m not afraid to take a stand / When I say I’ma do something, I do it, I don’t give a damn what you think / I’m standing up, I’msa face my demons, I’m manning up, I’ma hold my ground”

This is another song she knows every lyric to. He’s pretty much the only rapper she’ll listen to because of songs like these.

ocean eyes by Billie Eilish:

Maggie 100000% added this song to be a little shit about Lena’s crush on Kara. (The only reason it remains in her playlist is because she likes Billie’s soft voice. Not because it’s an excuse to picture Kara’s beautiful blue eyes)

Prayer of the Refugee by Rise Against:

“I can stand my own ground, I don’t need your help now, you will let me down / we are the ones who kept quiet and always did what we were told”

The lyrics aren’t really intended for her, but she relates nevertheless. It also makes her think about what her life would’ve been like if her mother never died that day.

Prom Queen by Catie Turner:

“I’m an iceberg, there’s so much more that your eyes can’t see / ‘cause I wanna be somebody to someone”

Once again, it’s not really intended for her, but she can still somewhat relate. The only reason she was popular was because of her stupid brother. It was never for her or her own achievements.

Ride by Twenty One Pilots:

“Yeah, I think about the end just way too much, but it’s fun to fantasize / I’m falling, so I’m taking my time on my ride / I’ve been thinking too much (help me) / 

Even though Maggie introduced Lena to Twenty One Pilots, Ruby got her aunt into this song. Lena would absolutely blast this through her car’s speakers so she and Ruby could jam out to it.

Roaring 20s by P!atD:

“My tell-tale hearts a hammer in my chest / This is my roaring, roaring 20s, I don’t even know me / Maybe I’ll elevate, maybe I’m second rate”

Sam had dragged Lena to a bar one night after a long day at the office. They were both pretty drunk when they decided to hit the dance floor. This song came on and the last time Lena had this much fun was when she went clubbing with Harry. (After this song, they ended up making out in the bathroom and their friends with benefits agreement started that night)

Save Yourself, I’ll Hold Them Back by MCR:

“This ain’t a room full of suicides, we’re believer, I believe tonight / you’re a heart attack in black hair dye / you’re the broken glass in the morning light”

MCR was totally Lena and Ronnie’s “you jump, I jump”/”Always”. They could recite lyrics to each other and it was just a gay emo thing, okay?

Scene Five - With Ears To See and Eyes To Hear by Sleeping With Sirens:

“Liar, liar, you’ll pay for your sins / I think your mouth should be quiet ‘cause it never tells the truth now / Why does it have to be this way? / come down from your tower now”

The first time she heard this was after her break up with Andrea and it felt right. However, it hit harder once Lex was arrested. She practically screamed the lyrics as she sang along. It’d be on repeat until she lay down on her bed sobbing the lyrics. Her brother, the person she trusted the most, betrayed her and left her with a ruined name and all alone with Lillian.

SexyBack by Justin Timberlake:

Maggie added this song to be funny. When Lena removed it, Jess added it back. When she removed it again, Sam added it back. She just opts to skip it.

Shake It Off by Taylor Swift:

“But I keep cruising, can’t stop, won’t stop moving / the haters gonna hate / I shake it off / I make the moves up as I go”

Jess added this song because Lena needed to have more “peppy” songs in her playlist. The vigilante just shrugged and allowed it (she secretly loves Taylor Swift)

Sleepwalking by Bring Me The Horizon:

“My skin’s smothering me, help me find a way to breathe / fell into another hole again, it’s like I’m sleepwalking”

She sings the acoustic version but listens to the original version. This song was added when she took over the company and left Jack. It felt relatable.

The Strays by Sleeping With Sirens:

“I was born but I wasn’t raised / tried my best but wasn’t praised / play that role, the one you made, long nights and the worst days, lived it all but didn’t break / My whole life they said I’d be nothing, well I’m something”

She sings this song with pride. A little “fuck you” to Lillian. She enjoys listening to this song as she’s swinging through the city.

Stressed Out by Twenty One Pilots:

“And I care what you think / wish we could turn back time, to the good ‘ol days / we’re stressed out”

This is the song that Maggie used to introduce the band to Lena. She said it seemed “fitting”. Lena found herself nodding along to the song when it comes on and will listen to it if she’s alone in the office.

Superhero by Simon Curtis:

“We can change the whole world / fight until we’re winning / you don’t need them to believe in you, get your mission on lock and see it through”

This song was actually in her playlist way before the spider bite. Harry had added it to show Lena that she could be seen as a superhero, different than her villainous brother. She liked his heart so she decided to keep it. Maggie teased her for it because she thought Lena had added it because of her vigilante business (she still refuses to call herself a hero even if she did save the world twice now).

Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood:

Maggie added this after she found out that Lena couldn’t keep herself warm because of the spider and had to rely on heating to keep body temperature up. The detective thought it was funny.

The Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani:

“If I could escape and recreate a place as my own world / I know I’ve been a real bad girl / sweet escape”

Queen is what Lex would play in the treehouse, but Lena would play this song when she got to choose. Lex would make up stories about how he would make a place for the two of them to runaway to so he could protect her from their father. When she got to play this song, Lena would describe the type of life she and Lex could live - ranging from cowboys to petty criminals. When she listens to this song, she transports herself back to that safe haven where her brother would act like family and she was happy.

Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus:

“But she doesn’t know who I am and she doesn’t give a damn about me / ‘cause I’m a teenage dirtbag, baby”

Roulette added this song to Lena’s playlist and she never bothered to remove it.

Therapy by All Time Low:

“In a city of fools, I was careful and cool / give me therapy, I’m a walking travesty / therapy, you never a friend to me, you can take back your misery”

Once again, Maggie added this song to Lena’s playlist. The latter kept the song because she liked how smooth the song sounds (and maybe she’ll sing it a little loud when no one’s around).

‘Till I Collapse by Eminem:

“So while you’re in it, try to get as much shit as you can / I’ll probably never get the props I feel I ever deserve / 

Lena likes the vibe this song gives off. Very big dick energy.

True Friends by Bring Me The Horizon:

“Don’t you know true friends stab you in the front?”

This song became relevant when people were trying to use her name for money - selling her out to the papers, trying to con her, etc. She stopped trusting as many people after that.

Truth Hurts by Lizzo:

“I just took a DNA test, turns out I’m 100% that bitch / Then I solve ‘em, that’s the goddess in me”

This is a hype song 100% Sam and Lena sing all the time on the way to work (especially if either one of them have a meeting with the board).

Under Pressure by Queen:

“Pressure pushing down on me / tomorrow gets me higher”

A classic. She’ll listen to this when she’s in the lab or while she’s doing chores around the house.

West Coast by The Neighbourhood:

“Always so hard to see past the surface, when it looks so perfect but our eyes will disguise dirt on purpose / but this California shit is rigorous, they say it’s happy here, happiness is figurative”

This song was on the radio and Lena decided to add it so she can start adapting to the “Cali life” (that is also why she bought some stocks in the PCH industry here. Definitely. No other reason. On a side note, the weed in California is the best she’s ever had)

wish you were gay by Billie Eilish:

“I can’t tell you how much I wish I didn’t wanna stay, I just wish you were gay / 

She knows in the song, she wants him to be gay so she didn’t have to be crushed by him not liking her back. But Lena wished Jack were gay so he didn’t have like her the way he did. It also made her think about the times girls would flirt with her for fun. When Maggie saw the song in the playlist, she just assumed it was about Kara. Lena didn’t feel like bringing the whole Jack thing up, so she allowed the detective to tease her about it.

Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing by Set It Off:

“Their smiles of plated gold / You sink your teeth into the people you depend on”

Sometimes, she’ll play this song before meeting with a new client to remind herself to stay vigilant and allow no nonsense. She had learned to stop trusting people so easily the hard way and she wasn’t going to make that mistake again.

You Don’t Own Me by SAYGRACE:

“You don’t own me, I’m not just one of your many toys / Don’t tell me what to do and don’t tell me what to say”

It’s about being in a relationship between a girlfriend and a boyfriend, but Lena always thought of her adoptive family, specifically Lillian, when she hears this song.

You’re Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring:

Maggie also added this song. Lena kept it because it’s a fun beat to fight crime to.

you should see me in a crown by Billie Eilish:

“Bite my tongue, bide my time / you should see me in a crown”

Another hype song. She’ll listen to it before or after a meeting or out in the field.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bts on chapter 2 events and some of the new songs I added

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what to do for bts on the earlier chapters. There will be smut later like Sara and Lena's time at the wedding practice and then Supercorp when it comes up. Until then, I have no idea. Updates for this will be random as hell haha sorry. Stay hydrated! I'm half asleep :)

Lena and Hope rewatching footage of Spider-Woman’s first outing:

Lena sat in her room and asked Hope to play the footage on the TV. It was a bit odd watching from the first person so she had Hope pull up the surrounding cameras to get a better angle.

“You were bouncing all over the place, Boss. Was it the adrenaline spike?”

“Was it the adrenaline spike?” Lena mocked as she paused the TV. Spider-Woman was clinging onto the side of the wall with her wrists aimed at the two thugs. “I’ve had guns shoved in my face before, I don’t know why I got so scared. But you’re right, I need to not act all jittery.” She pressed play. “At least my aim is impeccable.”

The footage continued to show her send a two-finger salute (why was she so cringy?) before running up a wall and swinging away. A couple of minutes of swinging later, Spider-Woman landed in front of a speeding Suzuki. The driver, who was wearing a black ski mask, stomped on the breaks to try and avoid hitting the newcomer. The Spider put both her hands on the hood of the car to stop it all the way. It lurched forward and then abruptly stopped. She moved to take the thug out but winced when she noticed the dents she put in the hood.

“It’s like a badge of honor,” Hope tried to reassure her creator. “They’ll be proud to say that you saved the car.”

“Or I’ll already have my first hater,” she mumbled. “What are other ways to stop a speeding car?”

“Next time you can use less strength. Or I suggest webbing a web so the car safely drives into it. Or land behind the car and shoot some webs, pulling it back until it eventually stops,” the AI suggested.

“Those sound like good ideas.” 

She was getting closer to L-Corp now, the park she usually passed in the morning coming into view. The Spider saw a little boy crying by a tree and saw an orange tabby cat on a high branch of the tree, too scared to come down.

“Hey, do you need help with your cat?” She approached the young boy slowly as to not startle him.

The boy stopped his weeping and stared at her. He tentatively nodded his head. Lena gave a thumbs up (she really should watch Supergirl’s mannerism to get an idea on how to act around others) and easily hopped onto the tree. Cats intimidated Lena. They were truly a force to be reckoned with.

“Hello,” she spoke to the orange cat who regarded her curiously. “I’m going to help you down now, okay?” It blinked slowly at her. Spider-Woman reached her arms out and the cat carefully, slowly, made it’s way to her. Once it was in her arms, she simply walked down the tree. “Here you go.”

“Thank you!” The cat leaped into the boy’s arms. “Who are you?”

“Just a friendly neighborhood Spider.” She winked and the boy giggled. He thanked her again and wandered away.

“You should have asked for the name of the cat. It was adorable.”

“Glad you think so, Hope,” Lena chuckled.

After that, she helped an old lady cross the street and ended up at L-Corp where she had dinner with Jess.

“I think you did an amazing job today, Boss. A good first outing.”

“Thank you.” Lena thought so too.

-

CatCo’s article. Well, a small snippet.

  
  


**National City’s Newest Resident: An Insider on The Spider**

Nearly two years ago, National City had a hero to call their own. Supergirl. She saved a plane from crashing as her first debut. It was big. Showy. Inspiring. Now, we have a more low-key player entering the field: Spider-Woman.

In an exclusive interview, it was revealed that the spandex-wearing web-slinger is a metahuman - an everyday person who mysteriously gained the powers similar to those of a spider - hence the name Spider-Woman. According to the masked crime fighter, “It hasn’t even been a year since I’ve had [the powers]” so it appears once they had a handle on them, she decided on stopping crime like our very own Super. These powers so far include sticking to any surface, flexibility, and the ability to shoot webs. She casually shows off these powers during the interview by walking onto the ceiling, making a web and laying in it, then flipping off the balcony to expertly swing away.

National City is known as Supergirl’s city, thus making it a hot spot for alien activity. This fact didn’t seem to deter Spider-Woman. In fact, she confirmed that her first act of heroism was from the viral video of her saving the alien mother and her child. She claims: “ As long as someone needs saving and I’m around, I’ll be there to help” when asked if she were here as a hero. In the short time she has been in the city, it has become obvious that she is a smart, calculative woman who asses a situation before acting. Most people are wary of the newcomer, but CatCo supports her and wishes her the best.

-

New songs added to the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3u4wox2zAJV1uhqZ5TaQ3q):

Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko

Felicia was actually the one who added this song to Lena’s playlist. She was shocked that Lena Lesbian Luthor had never heard of Hayley before. They spent one date night listening to a bunch of her songs. Even now, she and the Black Cat will sing together if they’re in the mood.

  
  


Heavydirtysoul - 21 pilots

Gangsters don’t cry / Can you save my heavydirtysoul?

Safe to say that Lena relates to this. She may sing this unironically to Kara.

  
  


Not Today - 21 Pilots

I look outside and see a whole world better of without me in it tryin’ to transform it / This one’s a contradiction because of how happy it sounds but the lyrics are so down / I waste all my time tryin’ to run from you

Obviously, the world is better with Lena in it but it doesn’t feel like it to her sometimes. She and Maggie sing this on patrols sometimes.

  
  


Part of Me - Katy Perry

You chewed me up and spit me out like I was poison in your mouth / this is the part of me that you’re never gonna ever take away from me

Lillian was adverse to Lena coming out. Eventually, she realized Lena wasn’t going to change, so she stopped caring about that (just as she stopped caring about everything else). She used to belt this out in school and now she does an amazing duet with Maggie/Kara. This is one of the songs she knows by heart and hardly ever skips.

Screen - 21 pilots

And I will hide behind my pride, I don’t know why I think I can lie / I’m standing in front of you, I’m trying to be so cool / we’re broken people

She sings this with Maggie and sometimes with Kara, full heart-eyes and everything. Or she’ll hum it when she’s by herself either on patrol or doing simple tasks around the house. She’s really into this band. Tyler just writes relatable words, even for someone like her.

  
  


Wonderwall - Oasis

I don’t believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now / you’re gonna be the one that saves me

She doesn’t have a lot of cheesy songs like this on her playlist, but it’s calming and was recently added after she started dating Kara. She’s thinking of maybe trying to serenade the Kryptonian. She’s even willing to whip out her piano skills.

  
  


WHY - NF

I don’t trust the thoughts that come inside my head, I don’t trust this thing that beats inside my chest / I push away the people that I love the most: why? I don’t want no one to know I’m vulnerable, why? / I kinda feel guilty ‘cause I’m wealthy

Besides my boy Slim Shady, NF is one of the select few rappers Lena will listen to. When she first heard the song on the radio, she really connected to some of the points he made.

-

If anyone is curious as to what the heck the Spider Squad’s group chat picture is, have no fear! Actually, maybe you should be a bit scared about it haha. My friend sent this to me once and I saved it and now it will forever be remembered in this fan fic about Lena as Spider-Woman. The world works in mysterious ways, don’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's nearly 4 am. No, I don't know what's happening either. Time is an illusion


	3. bloop

I never named chapter 3 haha it’s going to remain like that forever. Nothing behind the scenesy to add here, so have this instead.

**Birthdays!**

At the very beginning, we have Margarita “Maggie” Sawyer (28) born on January 16th. Canonically, her birthday is on the 29th of March but I elected to ignore that. I see her as a Capricorn so yeah.

Pamela “Poison Ivy” Isley’s (unknown) birthday is on January 31st. I see her as an Aquarius. I picked the numbers by random haha.

Kara Zor-El Danvers (26) I decided was born on February 29th. It’s not her canon birthday. I thought it would be funny for her birthday to only appear on a leap day because she’s an alien and they didn’t follow the same calendar. This makes Kara a Pisces.

Ruby Samantha Arias (12) was born on April 7th. This makes her an Aries, funny, no? I felt like that sign would fit her and it would mean Sam got knocked up in July which is summer vacation.

Jessica “Jess” Hoang (30) was born on May 3rd. This makes her a Taurus. Her last name is fanon haha I love how much we love her. She was on screen for less than a minute and never mentioned again but for some reason we clung onto her. I stan.

Felicia Hardy (27) was born on May 21st. She’s a Gemini. Felt fitting.

Harleen “Harley Quinn” Quinzel (26) was born on July 20th. That’s her canon birthday and she’s a Cancer.

Alexandra “ Lexie Alex” Danvers (27) was born on August 30th. She’s a Virgo.

Harold Theopolis “Harry” Osborn (25) was born September 20th. He’s a Virgo. I also gave him my birthday because why not.

Samantha “Sam” Arias (30) was born on October 13th. She’s a Libra.

Lena Kieran Luthor (24) was born on October 24th. She’s a Scorpio. I decided to stick with her canon birthday.

Pam “from HR” (29) Morris was born on December 11th. She’s a Sagittarius. I also hc her as black since I don’t think we know what she looks like.

Pretty sure that was everyone! I researched a bunch and some were 50/50 but yeah. Also, yeah everyone is in their 20s. I don’t know if that’s realistic for their jobs or whatever but it is what it is. I don’t know how being a functional adult works since I’m still in my teens. For the birthdays that have already passed in the story...well… pretended they celebrated off screen haha.

**More songs I added!**

Drown by Bring Me The Horizon

“The loneliness is haunting me and the weight of the world’s getting harder to hold up / Who will fix me now? Dive in when I’m down? Save me from myself, don’t let me drown / What doesn’t destroy you leaves you broken instead”

This song was on repeat almost all the time after Lex’s arrest. She was hopeless and almost all alone. She left Jack. She had no Andrea or Harry. She knew of Sam but they weren’t exactly friends yet. So yeah, she’d play this and hope that everything would eventually get better.

From Eden by Hozier

“Babe, there’s something tragic about you / innocence died screaming”

Katie McGrath was in this music video so let’s say Hozier of my au asked Lena to be in the video idk I just like this song haha

It’s a Man’s Man’s Man’s World by Jurnee Smollett-Bell

“This is a man’s world but it wouldn’t be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl”

Lena was thrust into the CEO position and was immediately at a disadvantage because she was a woman. The business world is mostly a man’s world but she knows she’s slaying and doing better than them. Plus, I mean, have you heard her voice? Please sing me to death ma’am thank you.

Invisible Chains by Lauren Jauregui

“I’ve been trapped in a cage / Gave me strength to break these invisible chains invisible chains”

Added this song mostly because of how Lex manipulated Lena when she was younger. He had her on a tight leash and would control her without her really realizing it.

Joke’s On You by Charlotte Lawrence

I know this is about an abusive relationship romantically, but like above, it’s about Lex to her. Plus the song is lowkey fire, you dig?

Scary Love by The Neighbourhood

“Your love is scaring me, no one has ever cared for me as much as you do / your love is therapy no drug can give me clarity as much as you do”

Lena had been in relationships before. Andrea and she were as serious as they could be at 16. Felicia was fun for the time, but she didn’t feel in love with her. Nor did she with Jack. But with Kara? She was in with all of her being. The love she had for the Kryptonian was big. She didn’t just love Kara, she was in love with her. And it scared her. She had never loved anybody like that and she knew Kara would never hurt her on purpose, but nothing is guaranteed.

Me: *has half of the next chapter done and should work on finishing it*

Also me: *works on 4000 wips that i’ll probably never post, writes a new fic, does literally anything but work on the update*

Haha but in all seriousness expect a new chapter to upload Monday before midnight or Tuesday at like 3 am.


End file.
